


Prompt #5 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Vampires, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28098201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #5Genre: Fantasy / VampireDecember 15, 2020Prompt Idea: Vampire BossSource: Original
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #5 (90-Prompt Challenge)

I 'effin hate my boss. He's a lazy, tantrum-throwing, boozing, stingy, pretentious demanding, petty, nit-picky, lying, diva-ish jerk. 

And oh yeah, he's a vampire too.

He's ripping me a new one because I didn't line up the bottles of his blood drinks the right way in the refrigerator. He likes the labels facing him all pretty when he opens up the stainless steel fridge. I knew he was already in a bad mood when he stumbled in wearing Ray-Bans and a black satin robe and hissed because I hadn't closed all windows (I was airing out the house because it stunk of booze and blood from the wild party he hosted last night) and then he lost it when he saw the stupid bottles. 

I told him dryly that I only had twenty things to do in the last hour this morning. While his Majesty was in the deep slumber, I was working my butt off. I had literally a thousand things to ready before his Vampire Christmas Party tonight (that he decided to host last minute). Besides, he wasn't supposed to be awake during the daytime. When I saw the fridge was empty, I rushed to restock his drinks and I thought I could get to the bottles much later....it was on my checklist, I told him. 

After he insulted me for awhile and threatened to drain me like a cheap sponge (whatever that means), he turned his back to me and headed downstairs to his anti-chamber / wine cellar. 

I flipped my middle finger at him.

"Now, you're being disrespectful," he continued walking. "Honestly, you're the world's worst assistant. I don't know why I don't fire you. But then I'd have to eat you and that would be a bore."

I grimaced. Does a middle finger make a whooshing sound only a vampire ultra-sensitive ears can pick up? I held my hand to my ear and flicked my middle finger to see if it made a noise.

"Hallway mirror, genius. I'm invisible. You're not." He flipped a middle finger over his shoulder without even turning. He turned the corner and disappeared. 

I ducked my head a bit embarrassed but still mad at him. He was going to dock my pay in penalty for sure. He was petty that way. 

Of course his hearing wouldn't have picked up on anything. He's not even a good vampire. Since I've been around him, I've met quite a few vampires and I pretty much can see that he gets zero respect in the vampire world. He's pretty low in the pecking order but he thinks he should be given way more deference. He claims a royal bloodline and how his family was cheated. Blah, blah, blah. He can talk you're ear off about it. 

I'm so fed up with him and this stupid job. I keep waffling back and forth whether I should quit this job. I really want to leave this job so bad. I know I should go back to college. But I can't do it right away. Another long story.


End file.
